vanillaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Policy
The rules here at Vanilla World are very important. All of our staff are very diligent in ensuring that the rules are enforced and if you do not follow them properly, you may face a permanent ban from the server. Bans can be appealed by following the link given when attempting to connect to the server after having been banned. The rules are subject to frequent changes and updates as needed, and it is your responsibility to ensure that you are always up-to-date on the rules and that you have a thorough understanding of them. If you have any questions regarding the rules, please do not hesitate to contact a staff member for clarification. Those seen to be violating the rules at a time when no staff members are present to enforce them can be reported via the forums. 1. No griefing or stealing. - Grief is taken very seriously here at Vanilla World, as we have put forth a lot of time towards developing tools and features that will help to prevent such situations. If caught or proven to be griefing, players will receive a permanent ban. This includes even minor grief, such as breaking a single block, destroying crops without replanting, or killing animals. Exceptions can be made for accidents if the block is replaced and a sincere apology is given to the player whose home/build was griefed. 2. No spamming or excessive caps. - We want to ensure that Vanilla World provides players with a positive and pleasant environment suited for all who wish to play. This rule follows a "two-strike policy" in which first offenses will result in a kick, and second offenses will result in a ban. 3. No swearing even with *** or abbreviated. - This goes without saying. Swearing of any nature is not permitted. Using stars or abbreviations is considered as bad as typing the full word, and will result in a warning kick for a first and a ban for the second offense. This includes acronyms whose letters represent profanity. 4. No inappropriate language or mature subject matter. - This includes any discussions of a sexual or offensive nature. This is a family server for all ages and any 'adult' discussions should be kept in /tell or in local chat if all players are consenting. Mods may intervene at any time if they feel the conversation is becoming offensive to any player. 5. No cheat mods. - This includes fly hacks, speed mods, x-ray, or anything of the sort. Cheat mods are definitely not vanilla, and anybody caught using them will receive a permanent ban. If you want to know what mods are and are not allowed, please take a look at the forums here. 6. No pestering staff or players.- Our staff are very friendly, helpful, and hardworking, and they are good at their job. They cannot give you items, and they cannot unban your friends simply because you ask them to. Pestering any players or being a general nuisance will result in a kick as a warning, followed by a ban if the behavior continues. 7. No PvP. - PvP is enabled ONLY in the arenas designated for it in Survival. You may access them by typing /warp pvp. Those caught PvPing illegally, outside of the arenas by using lava, fire or traps to kill other players will be banned from the server. 8. No asking for OP or Mod perms.- We do not freely give out OP or mod perms. You may only become a mod by applying here when a position becomes available. Asking for OP or mod permissions directly will result in a ban. 9. No advertising your Twitch, Servers, etc.- Vanilla World is not the place to advertise other servers, personal channels, or products. You may talk about other servers or channels casually through /tells or in local chat, but not on global chat or public areas like /spawn or The End. Advertising in chat will result in a kick or a ban, depending on the severity or excessiveness of it. 10.English only in the global chat. - Our moderators are fantastic, but they cannot do their job if they cannot read what is being said. Please speak only English in the global chat. If you wish to speak in another language with others, use local chat or /tell. 11. No uses of glitches to cheat.- This includes any glitches that give you an advantage over other players or gives you access to resources in an unfair way; this includes, but is not limited to item duping, glitching onto the Nether roof or glitching inside walls to Xray etc. Banning depends on the severity of the glitch in question. If you notice an abusable glitch, please bring it to a moderator or admin's attention. 12. Be kind, courteous, and respectful at all times!- This rule should go without saying. We want all members of Vanilla World to have a positive and enjoyable experience, and as such, we ask that you be a polite and respectful member of our community, whether it's on the in-game chat, on our TS server, or just chatting around the forums. 13. No inappropriate skins.- Any skins featuring nudity or inappropriate content are not allowed. If your skin features offensive or inappropriate content, you will be politely asked to change it to something more suitable. Refusing to do so will result in a ban. 14. The staff has the final say.- Our staff work very hard to make the server and the community a nice place to be. They are stern, but fair.